Introversión
by FY reload
Summary: Gohan sabe que pelear no es lo suyo, pero su padre después del torneo de Cell le ha encomendado la misión de protegerlos a todos ¿ Qué pasa por la cabeza de Gohan al decidir dar un paso al costado?
**Introversión**

En la sociedad que sea, el extrovertido siempre tendrá la delantera, o al menos eso es lo que observo a mí alrededor, ver cómo todos se relacionan hablando fluidamente con sus pares y riéndose, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás, siendo admirados por cosas cotidianas que para mí son hazañas. Ese es el mundo que debe vivir cada día la persona que nació para estar oculta, para la que el ostracismo siempre será la mejor opción en su día a día, la que se recrea reflexionando de la vida, sabiendo claramente que existe una probabilidad alta de que sus reflexiones jamás vean la luz y en el caso de llegar a hacerlo la posibilidad de que sean oídas por la persona indicada son escasas. Ese tipo de persona soy, esto es lo que me tocó vivir, si bien en la mayoría de los casos siento agrado de mi particular vida (todas las vidas humanas son particulares y constan de un valor incalculable), otras me siento en una profunda desventaja, al ver cómo las personas que mas hablan parecieran tener mayor aceptación, denotaran más confianza . Yo sé que no debería sentir envidia de algo así, pero aunque ese tema siempre lo deje de lado, nunca dejará de ocupar un espacio en mi corazón. Saber que la sociedad occidental vincula de manera acérrima la capacidad de comunicarse sin problemas con el éxito, me muestra como nací en desventaja.

¿Acaso el éxito tiene una definición estipulada? A mi parecer no, porque ante el mundo aunque todos digan lo contrario el éxito se encuentra definido por una sola palabra "poder" y obviamente de la mano con este atributo debe ir el dinero, no lo veo de otra manera y eso no es que no me parezca bien, es solo un estilo de vida que algunos escogen o simplemente entraron en ese camino y ya les es muy difícil salir de él. En particular la realización personal no se obtiene teniendo poder sobre los otros y siendo reconocido (aunque a veces sí tengo deseos ocultos de serlo) sino que en la estabilidad espiritual y por supuesto mental, ya que desde siempre ha sido mi mente la compañera mas fiel. Sé que estas son ideas conocidas, pero en realidad oponerse a la coerción social no es fácil y sobre todo desde las sombras del enclaustramiento, estilo que he preferido vivir y en que cierta manera mas que preferir creo que fue lo que más se acomodó a mi carácter biológico.

Suena horrible, pero a veces me dan ganas de dejarla, mirar el mundo del cual solo soy observador y tomar las riendas de mi entorno quizás sería placentero, pero a la vez sé que no es mi esencia, mi esencia está en lo profundo, en las reflexiones sobre el mundo, sobre la existencia de lo absoluto a nivel macro y micro; sobre el quehacer humano en el infinito universo. En resumen, en dar valor o lo que no lo tiene, en dar explicación a lo que supuestamente no lo tiene y en obtener, a través de la introspección del ser el significado personal de las cosas.

Esa es la misión de algunos en el mundo….. Esa es mi misión.

En lo que a mí respecta me dedicaré a lo que creo soy el indicado, pelear no representa el final de mi camino, mas bien esun trámite que permitirá obtener la paz y tranquilidad que siempre he deseado. Espero que lo entiendas papá, en mí no está la salvación de este mundo, yo no soy el peleador nato que tú eres. Sé claramente que tú hiciste lo que ese sacrificio en aquella pelea confiando en que yo sería tu sucesor y protegería la Tierra, pero lo cierto es que , yo no quiero volver a pelear ni volver a entrenar, si una amenaza azota este mundo yo no seré el héroe nuevamente , solo ayudaré a detenerla hasta que vuelvas. Porque estoy más que seguro que desde el paraíso donde te encuentras puedes ver que esta no es mi felicidad, me conoces y puedes notar nunca me he parecido a ti en nada.

Mi corazón en uno de sus rincones más profundos tiene el anhelo de volver a verte, tú eres la esperanza de todos, aunque en estos momentos te niegues a aceptarlo. Las leyendas como tú no desaparecen simplemente porque así lo creen correcto, las leyendas como tú padre aunque quieran retirarse siempre habrá algo que las haga volver y te conozco, tú anhelas las viejas aventuras, tú extrañas las peleas con los poderosos y por eso no te guardaré duelo, el luto se lleva por los muertos y tú te levantarás otra vez, para hacer o que mejor haces.

Salvar al mundo.

 **N/A**

Hola a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, se los agradezco de verdad. Esto más que una dedicatoria a Goku es un retrato de lo que me pasa , creo que me parezco a Gohan y eso me hace entender lo que sintió en aquellos fatídicos momentos sin su padre, esta es una de las posibilidades que lo llevaron a abandonar la pelea.

Otro destacable detalle es que hoy es 12 de Marzo del 2016, fecha que conmemora el nacimiento de uno de mis más grandes ídolos. Hace 46 años en esta misma fecha nace René García nace en ciudad de México. Él no leerá esto, pero aun así le quiero desear lo mejor a mi ídolo

¡Feliz cumpleaños René!

Sin agregar más, ustedes son especiales, cualquier fanático de esta serie lo es para mí, ya que no son fáciles de encontrar.

Saludos y nos leemos en otra oportunidad

 **:)**


End file.
